Power-over-Ethernet or “PoE” technology is becoming more and more popular as a mechanism for providing power to peripheral devices in computing systems. Using this technology, a peripheral device is connected by a cable to a switching device or other device. The switching or other device is capable of receiving and retaining the cable. The switching or other device then provides operating power to the peripheral device over the cable. In this way, the peripheral device does not need to be plugged into both the switching or other device and a power outlet.